legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Nostalgia Critic
Name: Nostalgia Critic Race: Human Group: Allies Likes: Good movies and TV shows Dislikes: Bad movies and TV shows Biggest strength: His humor Biggest weakness: His temper Occupation: Critic Quote: "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to." Played by: Doug Walker Also called "That Guy with the Glasses", the Nostalgia Critic is well known and liked on the internet for his side-splittingly funny reviews. The thing is, he absolutely hates it when he has to review something bad. But what he hates even more is the fact that Batman had a Bat Credit Card in the movie "Batman and Robin". The Nostalgia Critic was furious at his childhood hero being ridiculed like this, and if anyone ever dares to mention the Bat Credit Card, the Nostalgia Critic will fly into a deadly rage. He had a rivalry with AVGN as well With all of his teammates are dead and there's a war going on, it seems to the Nostalgia Critic that he would rather be reviewing poorly made movies and TV shows than being the only survivor (or so he thought) from his group and fighting against otherworldly evil forces. So he is willing to do whatever he can to protect the Angels of Disney and get his friends back so that the enemies can be put in their places. Friends: Nostalgia Chick, Angewomon, Mysterion, Optimus Prime, The Autobots, The Children of The Autobots, Emperor X, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Johnathan Tangelo, Mishika, Moki, Laika, Piko, Dib, Bubbles, Axel, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy Enemies: Albert Wesker, Galvatron, The Children Of Megatron, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Malachite, Dr.Insano, Turi, Mechakara, Zod, The Executor Legends of The Multiuniverse Legends Of Light and Darkness After the battle with Galavatron and his cronies, Nostalgia Critic disappeared and was kidnapped by Malefor and his cronies. Seeing the use for him, they brainwashed him into becoming N.Bison and used him to destroy TGWTG Universe. He often worked with Transformer Human scumbag Silas. He however was brought back to his senses by Axel, The Nostalgia Chick and Angry Video Game Nerd. Nostalgia Critc chases Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai with his hatred of bat credit cards that Slade uses on them. He and Angry Video Game Nerd try to extort info out of Jackal and HYena and not to lie. Nostalgia Critc is told a lot of what went on and he persumably tells Slade, Bender and the others about the infomation of the second season with Dib and Bubbles. Nostalgia Critic is seen with the others regarding Malefor and his destroyer plan which he informs to Klonoa must be real since Klonoa didn't believe it existed. Nostalgia Critic overhears the tales of Hunson from his new friends and asks them if it was Galvatron or Wesker like only to learn it was his own style. Nostalgia Critic hearing about the element bombs, he states it makes no sense what soever unless he was an anime reviewer or comic reviewer. He chases Charles Logan with the team and flips out during the chase with the team which Nerd tries to calm him down. Critic congruates Isabella on her plan as they get to the area to Logan as he admits how smart it was. He gets shocked with Joker's backstabbing on Addler and decides to take him down. Nostalgia Critic is assigned to be the obtainer of Model Z, which he does under the guide of AVGN, Phantom R, Marie, Harpuia and Makoto. After this they set off to the Moutain of Malefor. Nostalgia Critic lands on Apolopis and fights his way through Darkseid`s minions beating them until he is outmatched bad by MissingNO. Fortuantly Linkara manages to save the team. HHe becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Nostalgia Critic works with the others for the wedding and notices shooting stars without realzing it's parts of Olympicus. Nostalgia critic all righty then.JPG Nostalgia critic shatner impression.JPG|Oh, no...my...acting...is going...Shatner! Nostalgia critic about to cry.JPG Nostalgia critic angry.JPG|Just...ex...PLAAAAAAAAAIN! nostalgia critic close up.JPG nostalgia critic DOY.JPG nostalgia critic jaw dropped.JPG|his reaction to the rockbiter singing "Born to be Wild" nostalgia critic oh my gosh.JPG nostalgia critic sarcastic laugh.JPG nostalgia critic slight smile.JPG nostalgia critic tear.JPG nostalgia critic very not impressed.JPG nostalgia critic why.JPG nostalgia critic with gun.JPG|A BAT CREDIT CARD?!?!?!!! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gun Users Category:Drama Queens Category:Team heroes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Badass Normal Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters voiced by Doug Walker